criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Jorge de la Cruz
Jorge de la Cruz was a suspect in the murder investigation of gunner Barnabas Dycker in Anchors Aweigh! (Case #21 of Travel in Time). He later made a minor appearance in Shipwrecked! (Case #23 of Travel in Time) before killing voodoo priestess' apprentice Agwé in Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered (Case #24 of Travel in Time). Profile Jorge is a 26-year-old pirate. He has shoulder-length, black dreaded hair, a beard and a mustache, as well as a scar below his left eye. He sports a dark turquoise jacket with beige collars, mustard yellow lining and gold buttons. Additionally, he sports a red neckerchief and a maroon pirate's hat with brown stitching. He also has a missing tooth. In his first suspect appearance, it is known that Jorge knows how to tie knots, eats salt pork and has scurvy. In his second suspect appearance, it is discovered that he eats hardtack, uses citronella oil and is superstitious. Events of Criminal Case Anchors Aweigh! Jorge became a suspect after Zara and the player found a painted portrait of him and the victim. He explained that he was in the British Navy with the victim. After he left, the two of them fell out of contact. When he heard that the HMS Highmore was stopping in Cape Verde, he seized the opportunity to reconnect with his old friend, but his efforts were rebuked by the victim, who did not want to know him anymore. Jorge was spoken to again about the severed finger that he had gifted to the victim. He admitted that he became a pirate when he left the Navy. When the victim realized what he had become, he declared that Jorge had to die. In order to scare him off, Jorge sent him the severed finger, which he had gotten after his rigger's finger was ripped off in an accident. Jorge was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Felix Humphrey for Barnabas' murder. Shipwrecked! After arresting Evangeline Rousseau's killer, the team hailed a ship using Kai's makeshift flare gun. To their dismay, the ship's captain was time machine saboteur Ammon Bast. Fortunately for the team, Captain Mary Read, Jorge and the rest of the crew of the Black Sparrow arrived to defend the team from Ammon. Ammon's henchmen then surrounded the crew, prompting Mary to order the team to retreat to her ship. Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered Jorge became a suspect again after Jack and the player learned that he was playing cards with the victim. He informed the team that he had met the victim after they docked. Agwé told him that life on the island was pretty lonely and that he was glad of the company. Jorge was spoken to again about the laxative-laced fruit cake he gave to the victim. He told the team that Agwé had started to act too needy and wanted the two of them to spend every waking minute together. In order to take him out of action, Jorge gave him the cake. In the end, it was proven that Jorge was Agwé's killer. Jorge admitted that in the two days they were on the island talking to each other, he started falling in love with Agwé. After Agwé tried to kiss him, he panicked as he knew homosexual acts were not approved by pirates. He then bashed Agwé's head in with a cognac bottle, intending to scare him but killing him instead. Captain Mary Read then removed Jorge from her crew, ordering him to stay behind on the island to await the voodoo gods' punishment. Trivia *Jorge is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Being 6 feet, 5 inches tall, Jorge is one of the three tallest killers in the game, the others being Gunnar Burns and Elwood Grimes. **He is also the tallest killer in Travel in Time. Case appearances *Anchors Aweigh! (Case #21 of Travel in Time) *Shipwrecked! (Case #23 of Travel in Time) *Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered (Case #24 of Travel in Time) Gallery JdelaCruzTravelinTime.png|Jorge, as he appeared in Anchors Aweigh! (Case #21 of Travel in Time) and Bewitched, Bothered, Bewildered (Case #24 of Travel in Time). JdelaCruzTravelinTimeC314.png|Jorge, as he appeared in Shipwrecked! (Case #23 of Travel in Time). JorgeinJail.png|Jorge, removed from the Black Sparrow and ordered to stay behind on Skull Island to await the voodoo gods' punishment for the murder of Agwé. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers